When you mess with a Lucas, they mess with you
by special agent Ali
Summary: Their not just adorable, talented, incredibly hot rock stars. Kevin, Joe and Nick Lucas are brothers. When someone messes with one they have two more to deal with so when someone messes with the fourth brother, things are bound to get ugly
1. Frankies confession, Jonas is angry

_Hey, another idea popped into my head. I will eventually finish these stories I start lol_

_Anyway I wanted to do another story about the bonus Jonas. I liked my Halloween one a lot and as you can see the three rock stars really care for their baby brother._

_So then this idea formed. How much do the boys love their brother?_

Their was always one thing that was always in every interview, magazine, whatever. Family always came first to the three rock star brothers. It was why they made such a good team and band. They always had each others backs.

They sometimes forgot though, there was four Lucas brothers though. Nine year old Frankie was a cool kid but it was sometimes easy to forget an elementary school kid when your a high school teen stud.

They loved their kid brother though and vowed to protect him.

So when he came home with a nice shiner on his left eye they didn't buy his story.

"What happened to you?" Sandy Lucas exclaimed when Frankie walked in with big man from school.

"He says he walked into a door ma'am" big man supplied and Frankie nodded.

"No big deal mom, it happened when school ended so I just came home" Frankie added. Sandy grabbed a paper towel and ran cold water on it. She then opened the freezer and grabbed an ice pack.

She made her youngest son sit in a chair and dabbed at the swollen eye.

"You have to be more careful angel, you're my last baby" she cooed to him and Frankie nodded.

"I got it mom, really I'm fine" he said and Sandy sighed. "All right, I want you to lay down though and keep this ice on your eye" she instructed and Frankie nodded.

"He'll lay on my bed" Joe intercepted and grabbed Frankie's arm. Joe hoisted him up and carried him bridal style. Nick followed as Kevin took Frankie's school bag and all four boys disappeared upstairs.

"All right spill" Joe commanded softly as he dumped his brother on his bed.

Frankie looked at him like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't even try that Franklin Nathaniel Lucas, you may have mom convinced you're an angel but we know better" Kevin scolded him and Frankie dropped the act.

"I…did walk into something…it was Josh's fist" Frankie mumbled. "The guy beat me up because you guys are more famous than his brothers band, he says since he can't touch you three he'll settle for me as payback" he added.

He put down the ice on Joe's bed and tried to lift his shirt. His arms were bruised though and he winced. Nick stepped in and helped him take off his shirt.

"Damn…the guy has anger issues" Joe whistled. Frankie had a bunch of ugly bruises forming on his small body.

Nick clenched a fist. His brothers held similar poses and expressions.

"So what your saying Frankie is because his brother can't get a gig he blames us?" Nick asked and Frankie nodded.

"That's what Josh said, before he beat me up. He cornered me after school and told me that his brother said it was your guys fault and that he wanted me to give you a message, then he signaled to Peter and Mike his two goons and they held my arms while his hands whacked away at me" Frankie answered.

He then looked at them all. "I…don't want mom to know, it will just make me a loser being Jonas brother and a momma's boy" Frankie said.

It explained his lie. Joe nodded. "Then we'll handle Joshua ourselves and his stupid brother, no one messes with a Lucas without messing with all the Lucas's" he said.

"I don't like violence but…this kid can't get away with hurting my little brother as the oldest it's my job to protect all three of you" Kevin added.

Nick nodded. "I'm in, don't worry Frankie, your brothers will protect you" he said.

"Guys no…its no big deal" Frankie said but he wasn't going to have any luck discouraging them.

"No Franklin…you don't deserve to get beaten at school, your there to learn and be book smart not street smart" Joe said.

Frankie sighed. It was going to be an interesting day tomorrow he thought. He kicked off his shoes and crawled to Joe's pillows and laid there half naked with an ice pack to his eyes.

Ten minutes later he was fast asleep as Kevin went downstairs and got him some aspirin for the pain. He took it and the water and leaned back down and went to sleep.

Joe ruffled his hair. "That Josh is going to wish he was never born, stupid little punk" he said to one. He just stared at his brother as he slept and felt angry.

Kevin and Nick stood to the side as well feeling the same emotions.


	2. Hacking can be fun and useful

_Hey wow five reviews and seven alerts. Guess ideas do work hee._

_My original plan for this seems a little drastic and maybe out of character so I decided to go a different route._

_In Jonas 'chasing the dream' episode Nick says he's three points shy of a genius. So I thought is Nicholas as smart as my man Tim McGee from NCIS?_

_See Timmy has hacked into the CIA, FBI, you get the idea. So that's the idea and title for this chapter. Hacking can be fun._

Kevin Lucas didn't know what to do. After he had gotten the pain relievers and water for Frankie, he stood like a zombie. He was the oldest, it was his job to make sure all three of them were safe.

He was horrible at it though. Joe was always doing stupid stunts on stage and he just laughed. He laughed and didn't stop him. He blamed himself for the time Joe got carried away and had to get stitches in his skull.

He blamed himself when Nick found out he was diabetic. He wished it was him.

Now Frankie, little sweet Franklin Lucas was getting beat up. He blamed himself for that too.

Nick Lucas was having the same trouble. Not as much guilt but he didn't know what to do either. They both stood there and watched as Joe ruffled Frankie's hair.

He then turned and looked at his younger and older brother.

"You both don't have to keep watch, I think he is going to sleep for a while, poor kid" Joe said after five minutes of silence.

That seemed to knock them both to their senses. Kevin and Nick nodded. They turned to leave and Joe stopped them. "Wait! I need help" he said.

They stopped and Joe jumped off the bed and found a shirt in his dresser.

"Kevin, lift him up gently but don't wake him" Joe instructed and Kevin obeyed. He sat on the bed and lifted Frankie into a sitting position. Frankie stirred but he just put his head on Kevin and continued to sleep.

Joe worked fast and put Frankie's arms through his shirts holes and then slipped it over his brother's head. Then they laid him back down.

Nick went to help but he saw his big brothers could handle dressing Frankie alone so he went to his bed.

He picked up the laptop he kept there and turned it on. When it loaded he had an idea.

"This way mom doesn't see his bruises" Joe was explaining. "Good thinking Joe, guess your brain does work sometimes" Nick said.

"Thanks…Hey!" Joe answered. Nick chuckled as his brother got it. "Hey is for horses Joseph, now keep quiet I have to concentrate" he shot back.

"On what?" Joe asked the insult forgotten. Nick shot him a glare as he looked over his shoulder and the boy backed away.

"Fine be that way" he said. He left the room and went back downstairs.

Kevin sat next to Frankie and gently stroked his hair. "Be strong little brother, I'm so sorry" he whispered.

Nick heard it but pretended not to. He was touched though that Kevin took his role so seriously. All his brothers annoyed him at times but he would never trade them for anyone.

An hour passed and the room was eerily quiet. Joe had walked back in half hour later and tried to strum a guitar but put it away as he was glared at. This time by both brothers.

"Don't wake him, I'm trying to concentrate" both said simultaneously and Joe stuck his tongue out at them but put down the guitar.

With nothing left he went and lifted weights. Kevin went back to the book he picked up when Joe came back.

Another half hour passed before Nick had news. "Got it, come here you guys" he called and the two brothers jumped up and over to his bed.

"All right, I think I found Josh, I narrowed it to a few kids" Nick said when they were behind him.

"How?" Joe asked and Nick sighed. "There are three Joshua's in Frankie's class but I think I can find our little punk" Nick went on, ignoring Joe.

"How?" Joe asked again. "Frankie says Josh's brother is angry at us, I think I recognize one Joshua's last name" Nick answered.

"No Nicholas…how did you know there were three Josh's?" Joe asked and Nick shrugged.

"It's not that hard, hacking the system only took me a half hour" he admitted and Joe's eyes went wide.

"You really are three points shy of a genius" he said. He was impressed and freaked out by Nick's work. Freaked out because he was partially sure what Nick did was illegal.

"Relax Joe, I made sure I can't be traced" Nick said as though reading his thoughts.

Kevin was a little shocked too at Nick's plan but he was too busy reading the names to scold.

"Hutchinson? Why does that one sound familiar?" he questioned. Joe, who wanted to scold Nick looked at Kevin instead.

"You think he's the one?" he asked and Kevin shrugged. "The name just sounds familiar, more than Page and Retch anyway" he answered.

Joe looked at the names and agreed. It then hit him hard like Macy when she was having her fan girl moments.

"Michael! Michael Hutchinson, he's the lead singer of Rebel, his music was actually pretty good" Joe said.

Kevin smiled. "You're right Joey, he was that kid, I remember now" Kevin said.

Nick turned around to face his brothers. "Wait a minute. Are you saying our baby brother was beaten up cause we beat that crazy band Rebel?" he asked and Kevin nodded.

It all then made sense. Last week the Lucas brothers had been invited on to a new talk show. It was their first episode and they wanted a band to play on so they had a contest out for a month to find a good band.

It had come down to Jonas and a new band called Rebel. Rebel was three guys too but they weren't brothers, they were cousins. Mike had given them the stink eye when his band had lost.

"I think we should have a little talk with Mikey, get reacquainted" Joe said getting angry again.

Nick nodded as he shut down the laptop. "It says Josh's dad is rich so he used his money to get Josh transferred to Frankie's school, those two had this all planned out just to get us mad" he said.

"Fine, he wanted us angry, we are, I say now it's time for revenge" Kevin said.

"Maybe we should call Stella and Macy? I'm sure our two best friends would love to help out" Joe said and the two others nodded.

"Call them Joe, tell them to meet us here as soon as they can come" Nick agreed and Joe dialed Stella's number.

While he was on the phone Frankie had awoken and Kevin decided to bandage his wounds.

"No wait, let the girls see him first. After all Macy works best when she is riled up" Nick said and Kevin nodded.

Frankie smiled. "Thanks guys, I can't believe your going through so much for me" he said and Nick sat next to him and pulled him into a small hug.

"We came back on Halloween, cancelling a concert for you, what makes you think we'd let anyone hurt you and get away with it?" Nick asked.

"Nick's right, Lucas brothers stick together" Kevin said and Frankie opened his arm and Kevin stepped into the hug.

Joe hung up and went to his bed. "Stella is calling Macy" he said then noticed the hug.

"I want a hug" he complained and Nick and Kevin held out their arms. Joe jumped in and Frankie grinned.

"I have the best brothers ever" he said and no one could argue with him.

_And chapter 2 is complete. Angel of the Night Watchers review gave me the idea for the girls. She is right, Mad Macy is not someone you want to cross._

_Review please. I could use ideas. Any suggestion might inspire an update quicker. _


	3. The girls get involved

_Hi everyone_

_I am so glad people like this story and that it has eight reviews. I've been thinking about this chapter all day and I finally had an idea. Enjoy and thanks for much to those who reviewed._

Click!

"Now that is going into my scrapbook" a feminine voice said. The four Lucas's let go of their hug and quickly separated.

"Who said you three could hug me?" Joe asked and both females in the room laughed. They sobered when the three older boys jumped off the bed and they saw Frankie's black eye.

Joe and Kevin knelt on the bed and removed Joe's shirt from the boy and the two girls gasped.

"You…you weren't kidding" Stella said. Joe shook his head. "He came home from school today like this" he answered.

Stella clenched a fist. "I can't believe you three are just sitting here, you should defend him" she said.

"What do you think were doing Malone? Painting our toenails, Nick hacked Frankie's school and figured out the bully's name" Joe answered.

"You…hacked…the…school? Why not just ask Frankie for the kids name?" Stella asked and Nick shrugged.

"He had fallen asleep and I wanted answers" he said.

"Guys stop. It doesn't matter how we found out, what's important is Josh Hutchinson knows never to mess with Jonas or their baby brother" Kevin interrupted.

Everyone except Macy agreed to that. She had paled and jumped into Nick's bed and booted up his laptop.

"Look I remember why Hutchinson was so familiar to me, it was because of his license plate" Kevin added and held up a photo he got from his dresser.

"Rebel MH? Yeah like that doesn't scream I'm gay" Joe mocked and his brothers laughed.

"Wow, his parents must adore him or he is the devils son and blackmailed them into buying that car" Kevin said. Sure enough, Mike owned a beautiful re Ferrari.

"Well, at least we can do something to his car as payment, I'll look up Mike's name and we can see what school he goes to" Nick said. The others nodded, then finally saw Macy with the laptop.

"Don't bother Nick, I think Macy knows him" Frankie said. He had gotten off

Joe's bed and was behind Macy.

"No….no I don't" Macy squeaked closing the laptop "I never met Mike Hutchinson ever" she added.

"Mike? We didn't mention a Mike" Joe pointed out and Macy groaned.

"Damn" she cursed herself.

"You know him Mace?" Nick asked. Macy chewed on her bottom lip in reply.

'Might as well face the music Misa, you knew the friendship wouldn't last anyway' she thought as she went between her options.

She could deny and lie to her best friend, her favorite band, and Jonas little brother but looking at little Frankie, she chose the better option.

"Please don't hate me" she said and opened the laptop again. She went back on to Myspace and logged back in.

"Mighty double M? That's your name?" Nick asked with a small smirk. Macy rolled her eyes.

"I made this when I was thirteen I thought it sounded cute then" she said annoyed defending herself and the name. Nick put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, sorry Macy" he said and she nodded. "Apology accepted Nicholas" she answered as she went to the picture page and scrolled through the hundreds of photos.

"Wow…you have a lot of pictures" Joe commented. He was kneeling behind her while Stella and Kevin bandaged Frankie.

"Only about six hundred, half of them are from four years ago" Macy said as though it wasn't a very big deal.

Joe smirked and then his eyes lit up as she got to the photo she was looking for.

"Macy…tell me there's a good explanation for this?" Nick asked.

Both boys stared at Mike with his left arm snaked around Macy's shoulder and her arm around his back. The two were smiling, and looking they were having fun.

"Mike asked a guy to take our picture" Macy replied and Nick raised a brow.

"Oh…you mean why I was having dinner with your newest enemy?" she asked and he nodded.

Macy went silent and stared at the photo on the screen. She was silent for almost five minutes when she logged out and closed the laptop.

"It was two months ago" she said quietly. She then stood up, putting the laptop on the bed and climbed out and sat on Joe's bed.

Stella stopped bandaging Frankie when she noticed the sad look on the small brunettes face.

"Guys…don't be mean to my best friend" she scolded them and Macy patted her hand.

"Their not Stell, I'm just trying to figure out how to explain my one date with Mike Hutchinson without Jonas hating my guts" she said and Nick softened.

"Mace…we'd never hate you. We didn't hate you for accidentally taking those bad pictures of us and we don't hate you now" he said and Macy smiled.

Kevin nodded as he finished bandaging another bruise. "We need to know anything we can though Mace" he said.

Macy nodded and the boys words gave her a little courage.

"Okay, like I said the date happened two months ago. Really it was him admitting defeat" she said and then stopped to laugh.

Nick and Joe sat on the floor and nodded for her to continue. "I'm guessing Mighty double M beat Mikey in some sport right?" Joe asked and she nodded.

"It was a bowling tournament and Mike was…pretty cocky, though I guess I shouldn't of been surprised" she said.

She took a breath. "See…coach Schwartz and Mike's dad who was his school's coach had known each other in college and decided to put their strongest student against each other" she explained and stopped to take another breath.

"Macy…relax we won't judge you" Nick said noticing her tension and Macy nodded.

"Mike was really good and we were at a close game the entire match, by tenth frame he had three strikes and a score of 259, I had 240 missing a couple spares. I got a strike and then a 7-10 split, I needed the spare to win" she said.

"Then Michael got cocky and said he'd buy her dinner if she made it and…somehow the girl did" Stella interrupted. Macy glared at her for the interruption but nodded.

"It was just one date and we traded myspace's but he doesn't use his anymore" she ended.

"Look guys…I'll take his name off if you want" she added and Kevin shook his head.

"No don't…we can use this as part of our revenge, are you willing to go out with him again?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure…I guess" she answered.

"Good…I say it's time we put out Mike's fire guys and gals" Kevin answered.

"That was corny Kev but I'm with you" Nick said. Kevin shrugged. "We live in a firehouse Nick, don't you get it?" he asked and Joe shook his head.

"We got it Kev it was still a corny pun" he said and Kev shrugged.

"I just thought…." he said.

"Forget it Kevin…we got things to do…Frankie lay back down and rest we'll be back" Nick said interrupting him. Joe, Stella, Kevin and Macy slid down the poles but Nick stopped to get some things first.

"Here put these on, we need stuff at wal-mart and I don't feel like dealing with fans" Nick said and tossed his brothers sunglasses and a hat each and then they all left.

_So what do you think they'll buy? What do you want them to do? Suggestions and ideas are loved thanks for reading_


	4. The plans in motion

_Hey thanks so much still for the reviews. _

Violence, vandalism, cheating, stealing and lying were things they never thought of doing. The three musicians wanted to be the best role models they could be to their fans and make their mom proud.

But Jonas wasn't just a boy band. They were brothers and they were all big brothers and no one was allowed to mess with a big brother. No one.

Maybe it was the excitement of having a valid reason to be bad. Maybe it was just anger. Whatever the reason, Jonas left wal-mart with a whole mess of stuff.

"What do you guys plan to do? I'm pretty sure vandalism is illegal, even to celebrities" Macy said. She wasn't used to seeing her favorite plan with evil smirks.

Nick turned around and looked at her. "Mace, you saw what his little brother did to him, were his brothers we have to show him who is boss" he said.

Joe and Kevin nodded. All three of them were psyched. Macy was freaked out now.

"Guys…this doesn't feel right" she said and Nick sighed. "Mace…you're the only one who can stall him, were not even going to do damage, he can clean it off" Nick said.

The guys had brought three boxes of eggs, three bottles of shaving cream and other items. They were going to mess up Mike's precious car.

"But…" Macy tried again and Nick touched both her shoulders.

"Please Macy, as our friend and Frankie's friend, you know were only doing this because he hurt our family, no one hurts our family" Nick begged.

Macy nodded in defeat. She took out her cell phone and cleared her throat, praying her voice didn't quaver.

"Hello? Mike? It's me Macy Misa, remember me?" She asked when a male voice said hello.

"Of course Macy, how can I forget a girl who knocked down a 7/10 split?" he asked with a laugh.

Macy smiled. She always thought he had a charming laugh. Guilt swirled in her stomach and she wanted to vomit.

Her three favorite guys and best friend stared at her though so she took a breath instead and tried to remain calm.

"Yep that's me, I am full of surprises, here's one, would you like to hang out with me?" She asked.

He did not answer for a long time and Macy was sure she ruined the plan till he finally spoke.

"Sounds great…sorry I was just taken back, I haven't seen you in such a long time but it sounds great, where do you want to go?" he asked and she sighed with relief.

"How about…" she started and trailed off giving her friends a help look.

"Bowling"

"Movies"

"Dinner"

"Roller blading"

All four said an idea at the same time and she rolled her eyes. "How about we see a movie?" she asked and Mike nodded.

They set the date and Macy hung up. "It's all set, he'll meet me in an hour" she said. Nick smiled and put his arm around her.

"Great job Macy, I knew we could count on our biggest fan and best friend" he said and she smiled a small weak smile.

_She had a feeling this was only the beginning. If Mike was crazy enough to force his brother to beat up Frankie, there was no telling how he'd react to his car being gooped up._

_Somehow the brunette didn't think the boys thought of that. She did admire them for defending Frankie but this was not the way to do it._

_The boys would know that by that night. When they were forced to share a cell with their enemy and realize how stupid they were._

_That, plus they would be grounded a long time when their mom showed up to bail them out._

Mike had been silent for another reason. When she had called, he was with his new girlfriend Fiona Skye, who apparently really digged rich musicians.

Mike, unlike Joe, didn't care if he was being used. She was beautiful and talented and now was his.

When Macy had asked he had left the phone on the couch and pulled up her picture to show Fiona. He didn't want her to get mad and leave him, he wasn't that stupid.

Fiona smirked as she remembered her and how she lost her photographer because of the little bitch.

"Go out with her Mikey baby, I'll come with you, I'd like to meet this Macy Misa" she said.

'Then I'll kick her scrawny ass, Joey should have still been mine that little bitch' she thought. Mike nodded and got back to the phone and agreed.

_I'm going to stop it here. Leave you all to think what may happen on Macy's 'date.'_

_Reviews are loved and suggestions are loved too _


	5. Caught!

_Hey everyone, okay I changed the last chapter slightly because I liked this way better. Instead of Macy getting all beat up and going to the firehouse she, the boys, Stella and Mike end up in jail._

_**She didn't know where she had gone wrong. All three had been wonderful children and now they were in trouble all the time.**_

_**Now though she had no idea what to think as she hung up the phone. **_

_**Kevin, Joseph and Nicholas had been arrested for vandalism, fighting and disturbing the peace.**_

Frankie chose that time to walk in and tried to run out but Sandy saw him.

"Frankie get your shoes on, your brothers were arrested" she said and he gulped.

"They got arrested? I thought they weren't going that severe" he said and Sandy raised a brow.

"Get your shoes on Franklin, I want to hear everything you know in the car" she said and he nodded.

He ran out and a minute later came back with shoes on and both left. Frankie then told about his lie, how his brothers found out, he blabbed everything.

Sandy took out her phone. She called the operator and was patched through to the Hutchinson's house phone.

_**Meanwhile her three boys, Stella, Macy and Mike were sweating it out in a jail cell. Fiona had disappeared when she heard the sirens after giving Macy one last hard kick.**_

_**It had gone down bad.**_

_**The three Lucas's had done quite a mess on Mike's car when Macy ran out of the theatre in tears. On her tail was Mike and Fiona and two of Mike's friends.**_

_**When they met up by the concession stand, Fiona was beside Mike and then dramatically complained to him how Macy had threatened to post a horrible picture of her because she was friends with Joe.**_

_**Macy was about to respond when Mike reached out and slapped her. She was so stunned he managed to get in a second one.**_

_**Macy managed to kick Mike's groin after he got in the second slap to her face and ran out with him following.**_

_**Immediately he forgot her when he saw the three guys and his car and long story short the theater manager called the cops when a customer complained about the huge fight outside.**_

"Were dead! We should just confess to mom and pray she doesn't go too hard on us" Kevin said pacing in the small jail cell. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well yeah, you deserve it idiot. This is all your three losers fault" he growled.

Joe clenched a fist. "Are you stupid you asshole? You're the one who started everything by getting your faggot brother to beat up Frankie" he said angrily.

Mike looked stunned and not because of what Joe called him and his brother.

"Josh did what, no…I was only venting…he really beat up your kid brother?" he asked. His face looked very confused, too good to be acting.

"Are you saying you didn't tell Josh to beat Frankie up?" Kevin asked stopping his pacing.

Mike nodded and then sighed. "No…Look I'll admit it, yes I was really angry for losing and I ranted to Josh but…I never wanted your brother to get a beating" he said.

He then looked annoyed. "Why am I apologizing though? Why the hell didn't you just talk to me?" he asked. The boys had no answer.

"We…" Kevin started and Nick grabbed his arm.

"What would you have done if the roles were reversed? We got angry and we didn't think, we have no excuse but wouldn't you be pissed if you had won and we got Frankie to beat up Josh?" he asked.

Mike had to admit, Nick had a point.

"All right you got a point, I'm sorry for hitting all of you, especially sorry to you Macy, I guess Fiona was the bitch" he said.

"Were sorry too, we'll clean your car up" Nick said and Mike shrugged. "No big deal, I'll just take it to a carwash" he said.

"So…want to call it even? I'd like to be your friend now and I'll make Josh apologize to Frankie" Mike said.

Nick nodded. "I guess so, we should have just talked it over anyway" he admitted.

"Well yeah Nicholas, because I taught you better than that" a voice said behind them and everyone turned.

The three brothers paled as they saw their mom's very angry expression.

"Hi mommy, how are you?" Joe asked and she glared at him. "Oh I'm fine Joseph, I always wanted to bust my sons out of jail" she answered.

"I will be calling your parents girls and Michael your father is on his way" she said and the guard let everyone but Mike out.

"Bye Lucas's, ladies, hope I see you five again, I'm sorry again for everything" Mike said as they left.

The five waved and said their goodbyes. Then they noticed Frankie who fell into step with his brothers.

"She knows everything, the policeman called and…I cracked" he said and the boys groaned.

"Oh you boys have so much to groan about, you six are in humungous trouble" Sandy said and escorted them all to her car.

The seven squeezed into the car with the girls sharing the front seat with the boys in back, Frankie sitting on Kevin.

Sandy drove to the theater, made the boys apologize and then talked to the manager a few minutes.

"All right I got part of your punishment, for two weeks you five will be working here without pay doing whatever Mr. Leonard says" she said as they left and they all groaned.

Kevin took his car and his brothers while the girls went with Sandy.

"I'm sorry I told guys, it's my fault anyway, if I had told mom about Josh none of this would have happened" Frankie said as he climbed in the back with Nick.

"Forget it little man, we screwed up too, we could have handled it better but were careless just like when we destroyed our home movies" Joe said and the others nodded.

"I'm just glad its over, Mike doesn't seem that bad anymore" Nick said.

**Little did they know that Mike wasn't all that sweet. When his dad showed up he cried like a baby. Jonas was going to get sued he thought with a happy grin as he followed his dad out**

_Like it? Please tell me, I love hearing from you awesome readers. _


	6. You betrayed me!

_Hey, sorry about slow update, been working on my newest story but I do still have big ideas for this story, it's far from over. _

_**It was over.**_

_**Least, that's what they figured. The three guys couldn't help but smile even after the lecture.**_

_**Sure, JONAS got arrested, was now grounded, but they did it for their kid brother. They told Macy to put that online, what had happened to Frankie, so their fans wouldn't be confused.**_

_**The three boys walked the halls of school, feeling proud. They were heroes.**_

_**Least that's what they thought.**_

The three boys were upstairs playing their guitars when he stormed upstairs.

"I though you handled it! He beat me up again, you promised me it'd be okay….you lied to me" Frankie yelled as soon as he jumped off the stairs.

He looked worse than before. His eyes now matched and he had probably a dozen or two more bruises.

Sandy now entered the room. Frankie had come in, slammed the door and only asked where his brothers were before high tailing it upstairs.

Now he glared at them, hurt and confused.

"Frankie…are you all right…did he hurt you again" Sandy asked as she forced Frankie to turn and face her.

Frankie dropped the glare as he looked at his mother. Tears began to shed as he nodded.

"He called me a freak…got four guys this time and beat me up…says Mike was pissed at being in jail…told him to do it" Frankie explained to her.

He then turned back on his brothers who had shocked, similar expressions.

"You promised me…what am I supposed to do now if my own three big brothers can't protect me?" he asked them, not bothering to hide the pain in his voice.

JONAS were not heroes. They were traitors. Least in Franklin Lucas's mind.

"Frankie…were sorry…we did try" Joe said, first to find his voice.

"Liar!" Frankie screamed. "You lie Joseph, I trusted you guys…you're my big brothers and…you let me down" he added and raced to the fire pole and slid down.

A few seconds later a door downstairs slammed.

Sandy looked at her older sons and sighed. "Guys…I love you protecting Franklin but I will not bail you out twice" she said and left.

The three got the message but they still couldn't let it go.

"We have got to make that creep pay" Joe said clenching a fist.

Nick nodded. "I can't believe he put on that bull shit act, Mike is going to pay…pay hard" he agreed.

Kevin stared at his two younger siblings. "Pray tell what do we do now Nicholas? I do not want to go back to jail" he asked him.

Nick stood and stroked his chin. "Give me a while, I'll come up with a plan" he said.

"Better than all your other plans?" Joe asked and Nick his tongue out at him.

"Hey, those were awesome plans, don't blame the genius because you two somehow messed them up" Nick answered.

Joe and Kevin scoffed.

"Oh yeah, brilliant Nicholas, lying to Macy about her singing, Stella about our meeting and making Joe a geek, well thought out" Kevin teased.

Nick gave him a withering look.

"Least I come up with plans" he defended himself.

Joe stood and made a timeout sign. Holding one hand up and his palm resting on his fingers, making a T.

"Time out gentlemen, no fighting, save that for Mike, his cousins and annoying brother" he said and both brothers mumbled an apology.

Nick sighed. "Look, give me a while, I will come up with something" he promised.

By dinner he had nothing and the youngest Lucas did not conceal his anger as he glared at his brothers.

The three tried to make amends but knew it was useless when Frankie told them all to shut up.

"Stop! Just leave me alone!" He screamed and slammed his door again.

"Mike is going to pay" Joe muttered as he followed his brothers to their room with a sad look.

"Will he hate us forever?" Kevin asked and neither boy could answer. They both knew how they wanted to answer though.

_All right, I told you it was far from over. I think I might take my last reviewer up on its suggestions._

_If you have any ideas or anything you want to happen don't be afraid to tell me in a review._

_Goes for any story. I love suggestions_


	7. Jonas meets Josh and an angry mother

_Hey, okay im back with more story, hope your all still loving it _

The next few days were not, if at all, pleasant. Frankie refused to talk to any of his siblings and it didn't help that Sandy forced them on him.

She refused to let Frankie go to the park alone on Saturday and Frankie sulked upstairs.

"Can't you ask them?" he asked and Sandy shook her head.

"You ask them Frankie or you can just play in your room all day" she said and Frankie whined but went upstairs.

He wanted to be outside with his friends.

He walked over to Nick who was in his bed practicing on his guitar. Kevin was in his bed reading a book while Joe lifted weights.

"Nick" Frankie said his brothers name and he looked up.

"I need you to take me to the park, mom doesn't want me going alone" Frankie said and Nick saw Frankie was not fond of the idea.

'Still hating us huh kid?' he thought.

"Sure Frankie, we'll all go" Nick said and smiled. Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, not like it will do much good anyway" he muttered. Nick dropped the smile slightly hurt.

Frankie didn't notice as he turned away and went to the pole.

"Meet me in five minutes outside, I have to use the bathroom" he said and was gone.

Nick got up and put on his shoes before tossing pairs to his brothers.

"Were taking Frankie to the park, we need to gain his trust back" Nick said when they threw him looks.

Both put on their shoes without a word then and put away the stuff they were using. Time they were outside, Frankie was looking impatient.

"You guys are slow, come on" he said and hurried in front. Kevin strolled to him and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry Frankster, your brothers will protect you" he said confidently.

Frankie nodded. 'Lord I hope so Kevin or I don't think I'll ever trust you again' he thought.

Frankie stopped as they entered the park. He paled slightly and all three of his brothers looked to where a young, blonde boy was pushing a kid down.

"Is that…is that Mike's brother Josh?" Joe asked and Frankie nodded. That was all it took for the cocky middle brother to storm over.

Nick and Kevin stole a glance at each other and hurried after him.

Joe pushed away the other children, grabbed Josh and dragged him to a fence.

He picked him under his armpits up so he was eye level and glared at the fourth grader.

"Listen punk, stop messing with Frankie, he's a good kid" he yelled and Josh smiled. First he had looked terrified but when saw Frankie run up he grinned.

"So…you're the three idiots the judges had mistaken for good? You must have bribed them because my brother and cousins are better" Josh sneered.

He was just like his brother. Same blonde hair and blue eyes even.

"Why you little snot" Joe spat. He saw Kevin behind him and without a warning turned and tossed the boy in his older brothers arms.

"Hold him Kevin while I pound, Nick you count Frankie's bruises, I want to be even" he said.

Joe was too angry to think. He wished he was the boys father then so he could take his belt to the brats bottom fifty times.

He'd have to settle for a few bruises to the kids other parts.

Josh was not stupid though. Before Frankie had gotten there he told his two best friends -the same ones who helped beat Frankie both times- a code.

"Something tells me that loser Lucas will come with those idiots, if they do and I wink at you, go find my mom" he said.

Josh now winked at the two boys beside Nick and Frankie and they hurried off.

Frankie noticed and grabbed Joe's shirt.

"Joe…this is not a good idea" he warned and Joe nodded. He decided to talk then.

"Listen punk, I'm not going to go as low as you I decided, never touch him again" he yelled.

He wanted to do more when woman who was being dragged by the two boys yelled.

"Joshie, my sweet Joshie" she screamed and grabbed the boy and Josh hugged his mom and began to sob.

"Momma" Josh sobbed. Joe hadn't even struck him but all four Lucas's realized it was just an act for her.

Mrs. Hutchinson looked up and glared at them.

"What the hell is this meaning of this? I could sue you for harassing a sweet, innocent boy" she yelled.

"I didn't touch him lady, I just was having a little chat with Josh, your son's been beating up my brother here" Joe said and pointed at Frankie.

A few bruises were still visible but Mrs. Hutchinson was not convinced.

"And you think my boy is responsible?" she asked. She then stood and kept Josh by her.

When Joe nodded, she slapped his cheek hard. Joe touched his cheek and glared at her.

"Yeah and your other son Michael is no angel either" he added.

Nick pulled Joe back before she could hit him again.

"Listen Mrs. Hutchinson, we met Mike at a radio contest and we know he was sore because he lost, we thought we straightened it out but apparently Josh beat up Frankie again" Nick said calmly.

Mrs. Hutchinson glared at him. "I knew I recognized you three, let me tell you, my boys are good men and I am not going to stand here and let you tell me otherwise" she said.

She turned, went a foot and came back. "Don't come near my family again" she warned and stormed off.

"That was pleasant" Kevin said.

Frankie looked stunned. "Your…your not going to listen to her…Josh won't stop…you have to help me" he stuttered.

Nick went to him and knelt in front.

"We will Frankie but right now we need to lay low" he said and Frankie shook his head.

"No….you have to attack now…I don't want to be beaten again" he said and backed away.

He went into the corner of the fence and huddled there, whimpering.

Joe, Nick and Kevin shared a look.

"On to plan two of revenge" Nick said. He then sat next to Frankie and Frankie hugged him.

The others joined them. "We'll get them Frankie" Joe said. Frankie nodded.


	8. Frankies friends and a bond still broken

"Frankie? Are you okay?"

A young voice broke the hug the three brothers were sharing all three turned to the voice.

A young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes were behind them.

Frankie nodded and stood up with help from his brothers.

"Yeah, I'm fine Darryl, just mad" he said to the boy and Darryl nodded.

"You should be! That boy is no good, he probably gets away with anything the little brat" the girl agreed.

"I know Angie but…my big brothers are here to help me" Frankie said. Angie and Darryl smiled at the older Lucas boys.

Angie squealed and her brother rolled his eyes.

"Your so lucky to have three COOL brothers" she said, emphasizing cool which Darryl stuck his tongue out at her in response.

Angie ignored him and walked closer to the Lucas's.

"I'm Angela and this is my twin Darryl, were friends of Frankie" she told them and shook all threes hand.

"Nice to meet you two" the three said simultaneously.

Darryl nodded. "So…what's your plan to get Josh to stop hurting Frankie?" he asked.

Trouble was, they had no plan. After a moment of silence Frankie sighed.

"I knew it! I knew you three would let me down, your not going to try anything anymore, your all just cowards and I'm just going to get beaten" he said.

"Frankie, come on man, give us a chance" Joe said and the boy shook his head.

"How many Joe? I got beaten up twice now, how many more bruises am I going to take before its over?" he asked.

Again, Jonas had no answer.

"Lets go you two, your wrong Angie, you got the cool brother" he said.

_Okay filler chapter but I have no ideas for revenge. Suggestions are helpful now. If you have any ideas tell me, I'll even put you in the story if you like_


	9. The downfall of JONAS say it aint so!

_**Hey there. Wow, I haven't updated this in a while but I am determined to finish all my stories and now I will create any till I do.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or just alerted or favorite this. I thank those and everyone who has even just clicked on the story.**_

_**In just two weeks, JONAS had gone from a very hot band to a trio of jerks.**_

Two hours after meeting their enemy's mother the four walked home and decided not to bring up the incident to their parents.

The next morning they regretted that idea.

The brothers got up and dressed for school that Monday and slid down to breakfast. Tom was waiting for them.

"Good morning gentlemen" he said in an even tone.

"Hi dad, what's going on?" Joe asked trying not to sound scared, which he sort of was.

Tom didn't answer. He just looked away from his sons and folded the paper up and placed it on the table with the front page picture face up.

He motioned them to sit and then pushed the paper towards them.

Nick picked it and paled slightly.

"JONAS attacks family" he read. He looked from Kevin to Joe and then back to the paper.

"Continue Nicholas" Tom said.

"The popular band of brothers known as JONAS attacked a young boy at a playground yesterday, apparently the boys aren't such great role models like we thought" Nick read.

The story went on and had interviews with Josh and Lucille Hutchinson.

"I was just playing and the middle one, Joe, grabbed me and threatened to beat me up just because I spoke to his brother" Nick read from Josh's interview.

"That's enough Nicholas, I already read the article" Tom said. He shook his head.

"Dad you have to understand, I was just trying to get the kid to stop hurting Frankie" Joe began and Tom slammed his fist on the table.

"By threatening him? He's a little boy Joseph, you three already got a jail record you need to go there twice?" Tom yelled.

"Dad we were only trying to help Frankie, Josh has been beating him" Joe tried again.

"So you take matter into your own hands? Is that how I raised you three?" Tom asked, still yelling.

"No sir…we weren't thinking, we just wanted to…" Nick said and Tom cut him off.

"No you weren't thinking Nicholas…but then what can I expect huh? You lied to your two best friends, why should I be surprised when you lie to me?" Tom asked.

"Dad, were sorry, we were only trying to help Frankie, we just wanted our baby brother to be proud of us" Kevin said.

Tom sighed. In all eighteen years of being a parent he was never good at discipline.

Maybe it was because he hated it. Maybe because he wanted to be his boys best friend. Whatever the reason, he had to get past it now.

Tom sighed again. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I am proud that you three want to help Frankie boys I really am" he began and nearly smiled as his children looked relieved.

"Your actions however were wrong" he added. He hated what he had to say next. It possibly hurt him more than his children.

"As your father I now have to punish you so when you get home from school all your instruments will be gone and I'm locking up your studio" he said and all three paled.

"So…we never get to play music again?" Nick asked, hurt the worst.

Tom shook his head. "I'm not that cruel Nicholas, I haven't decided how long the punishment will last but I assure you all it won't be forever, JONAS will be on hiatus for a long while though" Tom said.

The three nodded.

"Get to school now before your late" Tom said and left them to his room. The three grabbed their bags and left.

If they hoped their day would get better they were horribly disappointed.

The three walked the halls together staring straight ahead as hateful eyes burned them.

"Why don't you transfer schools" one student shouted out suddenly and everyone chanted in.

If the boys thought silent glares were bad, their words were then ten times worse.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were cool"

"You guys suck"

It went on and on. The three quickened their pace until they were jogging to running full speed.

They ran into the glass atrium and fell against each other on the bench.

"This is out of control, they think were monsters" Kevin said. He buried his face in his hands and it was evident he was trying very hard not to cry.

Joe rubbed his back while Nick sighed.

The door opened then and the three prepared themselves for another tongue lashing but when none came they looked up.

"Oh thank goodness it's you girls" Joe said with relief. The girls faces however did not look remotely happy.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked and braced himself for the worst.

The girls looked at each other and then spoke at the same time

"My parents don't want me to be your friend anymore" they said and then Stella burst into tears. Joe jumped up and took her into his arms.

"It's ok Stells, this will all blow over I promise" he said. Stella nodded as she cried.

Macy walked over to the others and sat in Joe's spot. "I've given up my presidential spot though at this point…" she said and stopped.

"Were hated aren't we" Kevin finished. Macy looked at the floor and quickly nodded.

Nick had enough. He balled a fist and jumped up.

"That's it, I don't care what anyone says, we have to end this, somehow we have to get those two" he said.

"Nick you heard dad…."

"I don't care Kev, everything was fine till those two decided to mess with us, now our lives are falling apart and I'm not going to just sit back and let them win" Nick interrupted.

Joe and Stella broke apart and Joe put his hand out.

"I'm in" he said and Nick slapped his on top. Nick then looked at the other three. They stood there for a moment before their hands joined the pile.

"Were crazy you know that" Macy said and Nick smiled.

"Maybe Macy, but I say if you mess with a Lucas they mess with you" Nick said.

_What, did you think they were just going to give up?_

_I'm having so much fun writing this, thanks for reading, drop a review if you liked it. _


	10. Damage that saved JONAS cameras dont lie

When the final bell rang -six torturous hours later- the three brothers couldn't have been happier.

"Man, are we going to have to put up with this forever now?" Kevin asked as they met up at their lockers.

"I hope not" Joe said and banged his head on the inside of his locker.

Nick felt eyes on them and turned. "Hey it's still the same brothers, that family is the one you should dislike" he said to two girls who were giving them cold looks.

They only scoffed, turned up their noses, and walked away. Nick just shook his head.

"Were not the bad guys here" he yelled after them.

"They know that Nick, but you have to admit, you all have police records now and are on the cover of a newspaper for a bad reason" Macy said as she and Stella joined the group.

"Are you trying to make us feel better or worse Mace?" Joe asked and she smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry…but look no matter what I'm on your sides, I hate this as much and" Macy said and stopped.

Stella put her arm around her as the brunette suddenly burst into tears.

"Macy and I have been hated as well today" Stella finished. She told the boys how none of Macy's teammates were being nice to her.

Macy then leaned away and pulled back her bangs. All three boys gasped at the ugly bruise on her forehead.

"It was dodge ball day in gym" she explained and groaned as she put her arm back down.

Kevin scowled. He went to Macy and hugged her. "We can't let them beat up Macy because of that jerk Mike and his family" he said.

Stella backed away from the couple and went to Joe. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It was just as bad for me too Joey, I hate school now" she moaned. Joe stroked her hair and a same look went on his face.

"Nick!"

Nick was thrown from his thoughts and looked up to see a blonde hair girl run towards him from the school entrance.

"Penny? I thought you were on vacation?" he asked her. She nodded. "I was, we came home late last night and so I slept in today" she answered.

"That's not the point though, I ran over here to come get you" she added. She took his hand and pulled him towards the entrance.

Nick shrugged at the others and motioned them to follow. He winked at her and she nodded.

Not wanting to spoil anything Nick just nodded in return as they hurried outside.

Penny got into a run outside and the six ran till they got to Misa's pieces, Macy's family's store.

Macy paled as she walked to the front of the group. On the door in black spray paint and big letter was : DON'T MESS WITH THE BEST and JONAS SUCKS.

Inside was worse. Macy was white as a ghost as she walked in. "It's…It's all ruined…all the donations" she gasped out.

There were clothes all over the floor and stepped on. What was still hanging was in shreds and more hateful messages ran on the walls.

The shop was a disaster and Macy burst into tears and hid into Kevin unable to bear it all.

"Think it was them?" Joe asked Nick and he shrugged. "Wouldn't put it past the creeps" he answered but he was uncertain.

The six were staring at the walls that they almost missed the two coat racks come out from the back room.

Just as the racks got to the door one of the boys tripped on the clothes and crashed.

The six looked but the boy quickly jumped to his feet as the second boy pushed his rack at them.

Joe slid under it thinking ahead and lunged at the one who threw it. He went down under Joe's weight.

Nick had ducked the rack as well and grabbed the second boy.

"Get off me you freak" he whined. Joe stood but pulled the kid up with him and yanked down his hood from his sweatshirt and threw off his sunglasses.

"Jeremy?!?" he asked in shock as Nick brought their other culprit over. He revealed him as James.

"Your Mike Hutchinson's cousins aren't you?" Nick asked as he recognized the twins and both nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, what's you gonna do losers? You'll never prove it was us who trashed this dump anyway?" James taunted. He gave a nod to Jeremy and then without warning punched Nick's gut as Jeremy kicked Joe's shin.

Nick groaned as Joe yelled out in pain and the two ran off. Kevin went to follow and Macy grabbed him.

"Let them go" she said and Kevin looked at her in surprise. She only smirked.

"Come with me, I need your help" she answered and took Kevin's hand and led him to a corner.

"I need to get on your shoulders" she said. Kevin was confused but nodded.

He got Macy on him and held on tightly to her shoes while she reached up into the dark corned and unattached something from the wall.

"Ok let me down Kevin" she said a few minutes later and Kevin helped her down and she showed off a small camera.

She then pushed play and they watched the last few minutes of its recording.

"Yeah, what's you gonna do losers? You'll never prove it was us who trashed this dump anyway" was all they needed to hear and Macy grinned.

"My mom and I set this up a few days ago and I wanted to tell you all but I forgot" she said.

Kevin grinned and lifted her up, spinning her around. "You are a genius Macy" he said and then kissed her.

The others agreed and Macy smiled. "You all can thank me later by helping me clean up this mess, right now lets call the police" she said and everyone nodded.

Macy called the cops on her cell and ten minutes later they came and were showed the video.

"Don't worry kids we'll handle this, I guess JONAS will be getting its fans back soon" the cops said and the three brothers high fived.

_Don't worry its not done yet but yes it is just about over and it will be a happy ending _


	11. Caught again! Jonas wins this time

_Hey look I am actually ending this story lol, aren't you all so proud of me, Ali is actually get her stories finished hee_

_**He knew they were smart, he just figured he was smarter.**_

It was not going to well Mike knew when he opened the door of his house to reveal two policemen.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, may I help you?" he asked kindly.

"Were looking for Mike Hutchinson" the taller one said. Mike gulped. 'What did those three losers plant on me now' he wondered.

"Yes sir, I am Mike, is something wrong?" he asked, deciding to keep it cool.

The shorter one smirked. "Yes Mr. Hutchinson, vandalism is a huge crime and your cousins are in big trouble" he said and showed Mike the camera.

Mike watched the tape and paled. "I…I see…let me go get them" he stuttered, his cool slowly dying.

Mike let the officers in and disappeared. He came back a few minutes later with Jeremy, James and both sets of parents.

Jeremy and James also paled when they saw the officers. The two officers introduced themselves to the boys parents and then showed the tape.

"That's…impossible…my boys would never act like that…are you sure Jonas isn't behind this?" the twins mother asked.

"No I do not Ma'am, we dusted the place and only found the boys fingerprints" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe those hoodlums wore gloves" she argued.

"Maybe you should see the full tape" he suggested and rewound it to the beginning when the five found the shop.

As she watched the twenty minute tape, she couldn't deny the boys were either innocent or very good actors.

"Theirs more ma'am, after Miss Macy Misa called us, the boys told us everything and admitted for the papers they did act foolish but its because they were angry" he said.

"For what? Those Hoodlums tried to destroy my sons car" Mrs. Hutchinson said and he shook his head.

"With silly string and shaving cream? It sounded more to me like an annoying prank" he said.

"Don't forget they tried to beat me up" piped up Josh as he walked in the room from his bedroom.

"Ah you must be Joshua, the Lucas boys told us about you, I think I'll believe them about you as well" he said.

"Well them and the twenty witnesses we got reports from" his partner added.

He walked out of the house and to the police car and came back with a brief case.

"Even the bus driver confirms it was you Joshua who was beating up Franklin Lucas, the boys kid brother" he said.

Mrs. Hutchinson gasped. "So it is all true" she murmured.

He nodded. "But we aren't here for Joshua, were here for them" he said and pointed at the twins.

It took only one look and the two began to sob. "It was just a joke…they beat us for a gig we wanted and so we wanted to teach them a lesson" they both sobbed.

"I'm going to have to ask that all of you come down to the station, you'll be lucky if Mrs. Mesa doesn't press charges" he said.

p

The family nodded and the twins were put in handcuffs, mostly to scare them which it did.

Josh looked at Mike. "I thought you said it was going to be okay, you told me to beat up Frankie and that Jonas wouldn't do nothing" he said.

Mrs. Hutchinson shook her head, very disappointed with her children.

"You'll be writing a long letter of apology for that Joshua when we come home and you'll be losing your machines for a month" she said.

Josh groaned. "But momma"

He was quieted with a glare. "And I'll be taking your game stuff and instruments for a month as well Michael" she said to Mike and he nodded.

They then left and forty-five minutes later their family plus the Lucas and Misa family were at the station.

Mrs. Misa decided not to take it to court as the family gave the money to repair everything the twins broke and money to repaint the walls.

Mike glared at the brothers as he was forced to apologize and shake hands with Josh who glared at Frankie.

"You won this time losers, I will not lose again" he hissed as he shook rather hard.

"Yeah….watch yourself Franklin" Josh piped in.

Joe smirked as they left then turned to his brothers. "We did it guys" he said and all four high fived.

"Yes, now stupid Josh will have to leave me alone" Frankie said in triumph.

Sandy kissed his cheek. "Yes I hope so but next time boys please tell us what's going on, were on your side too" she said and all four promised.

"Dad…this mean Jonas can come back?" Nick asked Tom. He smiled.

"I guess…after your grounding is over" he said and all three groaned.

"That one month still in effect?" Joe asked and Tom nodded.

He had kept his word and locked up the studio and taken away everything from the loft that could play music.

The Lucas brothers had to admit though compared to Mike they were getting off easy.

The family of five went home all a little happier than they had been in weeks as Frankie walked with arms around Joe and Nick with Kevin walking behind.

_There's just the epilogue left which will make this a happy ending thanks for reading. _


	12. The end, Jonas rocks once again

The month passed slowly but it didn't seem to bother the Lucas brothers as a few days later the paper published them front news.

This one though had them smiling. The headline read: The Lucas brothers known as Jonas once again rock.

The article went on to say the whole showdown and the brothers put in an apology for the family and to their fans for acting dumb.

"Were just three regular guys who stick up for each other even if it means making dumb choices" Nick said.

"Were so sorry for making you think were bad" Kevin added. "We hope you'll still love us cause we all love you" Joe said.

It must have worked because a month later they threw a welcome back concert which was sold out.

Rock On Jonas!


End file.
